Playing With Emotions
by GoddessAphrodite
Summary: Seamus likes Lavender. Lavender likes Dean. Her problem: She's never kissed someone before. Her Proposal: She uses Seamus, her best guy friend, as practice. But, now Parvati likes him. It's all one big mess. It's Playing With Emotions. *FINISHED*
1. Seamus

Disclaimer ~ I do not own the characters, only the story..  
  
Playing With Emotions  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~ Dean stormed into the boys' dormitories. Seamus turned his attention to the door, where his best friend just entered and slammed shut. "Problems with Lavender?" He asked Dean, finally looking back to his work.  
  
"I just don't understand her! She acts all flirty one minute, then I go to kiss her and she gets cold. Girls, I'll never understand them!" He flung onto his bed, landing on his back.  
  
"Maybe she's just shy?" He closed his books and looked up at his friend.  
  
"No, I don't think so. She's always flirting with the guys." Dean mumbled into his pillow.  
  
'Every guy, except me.' Seamus thought to himself. "Do you want me to talk to her?"  
  
Dean sat up and turned to him. "Would you do that?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Seamus put his books on the floor and stood up. He straightened his robes and walked across the room. He opened the door and heard Dean call from inside, "Thanks mate!"  
  
He shut the door behind him and started down the stairs towards the common room. Jumping off of the last step, Seamus scanned the room looking for Dean's newest crush.  
  
Finally spotting her sitting by Parvati, he walked to her. He sat down next to the girl on the couch and turned to Parvati. "Can I speak with Lavender alone?" The girl nodded and left the couch.  
  
"Dean sent you, right?" Lavender asked without looking up.  
  
"Yes. He wanted me to ask you something."  
  
"Look, Seamus. I really don't feel like talking about this, alright?"  
  
Seamus nodded and got up off the couch. "You know if you just want to talk to someone, I won't tell Dean." He turned to leave the room.  
  
"Wait, Seamus!" she called after him. He turned around and looked at her. "Can we go somewhere to be alone?"  
  
He smiled and walked over to the couch, pulling her up by the hand she offered. The two walked to the portrait hole and left the room. Lavender walked down the hall quietly next to Seamus, looking down she noticed their hands were still linked and she pulled her own away.  
  
"Sorry." Seamus said slightly disappointed. She nodded her head. Seamus pushed open the wide doors leading outside, holding it open for the lady. She smiled and walked outside.  
  
He leaded her out to the stands of the quidditch pitch, and she obliged by climbing into one of the seats. He followed and sat down next to her. She turned to look at him. "How much do you know about what happened today?"  
  
"Dean told me that everything was fine until he tried to kiss you."  
  
"Right. Um. It's not that I don't like him. It's just that. Oh I can't say it."  
  
"I'm not going to laugh at you. Just tell me."  
  
"Okay." She drew a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "I've never actually kissed someone before."  
  
"That's it? That's what you were embarrassed about?" Seamus laughed.  
  
She slugged him in the chest. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" she looked away.  
  
"Hey." He put his hand on the side of her face, forcing her to look at him. "I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that I don't think it's a big deal. Just do it, and get it over with."  
  
"I can't just do it and get it over with. What if I mess up?"  
  
He laughed again. "I don't think you actually can mess up a kiss, Lav." He said finally removing his hand from her face.  
  
"I don't know how to kiss!"  
  
"It's not that hard. Just close your eyes and let it happen. It's not a hard thing to do."  
  
"Can you show me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Show me how to kiss."  
  
Seamus smiled and leaned in towards her. Her hand stopped his face before he could kiss her. "Not on me."  
  
"Then on who?" Seamus was slightly mad at her. He was beginning to see why Dean came back so angry earlier.  
  
"I don't know." She looked around for someone. No one else was around outside. "Use you hand."  
  
Seamus raised his eyebrow. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. Go ahead."  
  
He looked at her again. She was completely serious, and he was completely pissed off. He jumped up and looked down at her. "Let me know when you're serious. Then we'll talk." He turned and ran down the steps, jogging back into the castle.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Seamus hurried through the portrait hole. He knew Lavender was trying to catch up with him. He needed time to cool off, before she talked to him again. Maybe by then she'd come back to her senses.  
  
He hurried up the stairs and opened the door to the dorm. He slammed it shut and stomped over to his bed. "Seamus, what happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Did you talk to her?"  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it." He pulled the curtains around his bed and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He felt bad for yelling at Dean. "Ask me tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Good night." Dean returned to his bed, and Seamus saw him turn his light off.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think everyone. Don't forget to review. 


	2. Lavender's Proposal

Discalimer ~ I don't own the characters.only the plot.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"Seamus! Seamus!" Seamus slowly opened his eyes, looking at the face poking through the curtains on his bed. Lavender's head poked through, her hands gripping tightly at the fabric. "Oh. Good. You're awake!."  
  
Seamus smiled. He was having another dream about Lavender. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into his bed. He leaned down to kiss her, but her hand pushed against him. "What are you doing?" She looked at him with fear in her eyes.  
  
Seamus shook his head. He wasn't dreaming. She didn't want him to touch her, which meant that it was not a dream. "Sorry," he whispered, "I thought you were someone else." He let go of her shoulders and she leaned back on his bed, tucking her legs under her.  
  
"Oh. Are you expecting someone then? I'll talk to you tomorrow then." She started to get up but he pulled her back down.  
  
"No. I'm not." She sat back down and looked at him as he propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Are you mad at me? About earlier?"  
  
Seamus looked at Lavender. The moon light filtered through the window, casting a soft light on the side of her face. Her pale skin looked like it glowed, and her light eyes danced with emotion. He thought for a moment, that perhaps she was an angel.  
  
She leaned in close to him, and he thought that maybe she was going to kiss him. She waited for him to answer.  
  
"No. I'm not mad. Just a little frustrated." He looked down at his blanket. His fingers played with the soft fabric. He listened to Lavender's breathing. She shifted her weight rocking the bed causing it to creak. He heard Ron moving about in the bed next to him. He turned to Lavender and was startled to see her laying next to him. Her chin rested in her hand, a small smile played across her full, soft lips.  
  
"What are you frustrated about?"  
  
Seamus' eyes glazed over, and he felt his face get hot. "Why are you here, Lavender?" She looked startled. Someone across the room moaned in his sleep. He cursed himself for always letting his Irish temper get the best of him. "Sorry." Her eyes seemed to soften a bit, but he could tell she was still taken aback by his outburst.  
  
"I've been thinking. I was wondering if you could help me with my problem." Seamus' ear pricked up. She wanted help with her problem. She wanted HIS help.  
  
"Sure. How can I help?" a smile spread across her face as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He took a deep breath. She smelled like almonds and vanilla. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Finally feeling her pull away, he released his grasp on her.  
  
"Come with me." She climbed off his bed adjusting her nightgown made out of thin material. He climbed out and looked her up and down. With the moon's light reflecting through the window, he could almost see through the fabric. This time he cursed her for standing with her legs together.  
  
She rushed out of the room, and he followed closely behind her. She ran down the steps to the common room. Finally reaching the bottom step he saw Lavender run to a chair whose back faced him. Walking slowly around it he saw a sleeping Parvati, sitting in it.  
  
Lavender smiled up at him and shook her awake. Parvati tossed a bit and opened her eyes. She was a pretty girl. Most of the boys thought she was the prettiest in their year. Except Seamus. Seamus had always liked Lavender. And Lavender had always liked Dean.  
  
"Parvati. You're awake. Get up!"  
  
"Of course I'm awake. It's kind of hard to sleep when you're whispering my name and shaking me. What's the deal? You wake me up at 1:00 in the morning. Bring me down here, and then leave me for an hour. What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Parvati glanced up at Seamus. "Oh. She woke you up too? Annoying little thing isn't she?" Seamus laughed. He would also like to know what was going on.  
  
Lavender ignored the last comment. "After I came back here, I started to think. It really was quite ridiculous having me ask you to kiss your hand, Seamus." Seamus blushed as Parvati looked at the two quizzically. "Then I realized, in order for you to show me properly. You need another person. That's where you come in." She turned to Parvati.  
  
"You want me to snog with Seamus so you can see?" Lavender nodded her head.  
  
"I don't think so. I'd rather kiss my hand. No offense, Parvati."  
  
"None taken. I agree completely. I'm not going to just kiss him because you want me to. And I'm certainly not going to kiss him while you watch!" Seamus nodded along with Parvati.  
  
"Come on!" Lav pleaded, "I thought you two were my friends." She looked at them with puppy eyes.  
  
Both of them sighed. "We ARE your friends, Lavender. We're all friends with each other. That's why we don't go around kissing each other. We'd like to keep it just friends." Parvati looked at her friend.  
  
"Please! Just do it for me? Come on!" Seamus sighed. He couldn't say no. Se took a deep breath and turned to Parvati.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. Just one kiss though." He said.  
  
"I'm in too." Parvati said after a few minutes.  
  
"Great!" Lavender hugged her two friends. She backed away. "Okay. Let's get started."  
  
Seamus and Parvati looked at each other. They both sighed and looked back to their excited friend.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
If you want to see what happens you must review.I know bribery is no good.but it works! 


	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer ~ I do not own the characters from this story. I wrote it though, so the plot IS mine. Please ask if you would like to use this story for something. I would be glad to borrow it to you. Only if I get the credit though!  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"Okay Seamus. You stand here." Lavender pointed to a spot. "Parvati, you stand there!" They both glared at her. "Okay, or stand where ever!"  
  
Seamus and Parvati stood across from each other. They looked uncomfortable. Neither of them wanted to kiss the other.  
  
"Okay." Lavender clapped her hands together. "Go ahead."  
  
"Here goes nothing." Seamus leaned into Parvati, and his lips lightly brushed against hers. After a brief moment, he stepped back and looked at Lavender.  
  
"No. That's not a kiss. Now really kiss her." Lavender pushed him at Parvati.  
  
"I can't do this with you looking!" Seamus looked back to Parvati.  
  
"Fine. Just don't think about me watching. Picture it as someone you really want to kiss."  
  
Seamus nodded and turned back to Parvati. "Okay. Ready to try this again." Parvati nodded.  
  
"Alright. Now remember, I'm not here!"  
  
Seamus closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side. Their lips touched, and he imagined that it was Lavender that he was kissing. He moved his lips against hers, softly. She opened her mouth, and he allowed only the tip of his tongue to enter her mouth.  
  
Parvati wrapped her arms around Seamus' neck. He took her lead and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.  
  
Seamus pulled away and gasped for air. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a breathless Parvati, and wide-eyed Lavender.  
  
"Woah!" Parvati breathed. "That was amazing."  
  
"Where'd you learn to kiss like that, Seamus?"  
  
The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Not by practicing on my hand." He smiled at Lavender.  
  
"No. Seriously. That was one of the most amazing kisses I've ever seen! Who were you picturing?"  
  
"That was one of the most amazing things I've ever experienced!" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
He smiled. "If you ladies will excuse me, I'm going to head to bed." He climbed the stairs, a coy smile spreading across his face. Maybe that kiss was exactly what he needed to get Lavender's attention.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Seamus stretched out and climbed out of bed. Dean was already dressed and waiting for him. "What happened, Seamus? With Lavender?"  
  
Seamus smiled and dressed himself in silence. He enjoyed torturing Dean by making him wait. Finally he turned to his best friend. "I'm not allowed to tell you much yet. But I will tell you that it's not you. She says she really likes you. I will tell you more as soon as I can."  
  
"What do you know, that I can't?" Seamus had already told him more than he'd wished. He'd prefer Dean thinking that she hated him. But Dean was his best friend. He couldn't and wouldn't do that.  
  
"I already told you I couldn't tell," he said as he tied his shoes.  
  
Dean sighed, "Alright then. Let's get to breakfast."  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Seamus walked down the hall with the rest of the Gryffindor 5th year boys to breakfast. They had walked only a few feet before a group of girls giggled as they walked by. "Hi Seamus." The girls giggled and he waved, confused.  
  
The rest of the boys looked at him and he shrugged, still clueless as to what was going on. It happened again as he passed another group of girls. "Seamus, what is going on? Why are all the girls so friendly towards you today?" Dean asked.  
  
"I don't know." Finally, they walked towards a group of girls, Lavender and Parvati in the middle. He smiled crookedly, almost cocky when they looked at him. This sent them into a fit of giggles.  
  
The boys looked at Seamus again. Then it hit him. Lavender and Parvati had told every single 5th year girl, about what happened in the common room last night. Word sure did spread fast.  
  
Padma Patil pushed her twin sister forward into the group of boys. She skidded to a stop in front of Seamus. "Hi, Seamus." She looked down at her hands. That was the first time he'd ever seen her act so shy.  
  
"Hi, Parvati."  
  
She looked up at him. "I was wondering something." She looked back at her friends, and they giggled again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um. I was wondering if maybe you would want to study with me tonight?" She sighed in relief of finally getting it out.  
  
He looked to his friends for help. And they nodded at him. He couldn't let her down. And his friends weren't helping much. He sighed under his breath. "Okay."  
  
"Really?" She smiled, "Okay, I'll see you tonight then." She walked calmly back to her friends and they screamed and giggled, pulling her into a hug.  
  
Seamus turned back to his friends. "Some friends you guys are." He shook his head as they started to walk.  
  
"What? The prettiest girl in our year just asked you out, and you wanted to turn her down?" Neville stared at him with disbelief.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"You've got every girl in this school giggling at you, and the prettiest one asked you out. What is up with you?"  
  
"I don't know." Seamus' face turned red. The boys looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You DO know! Tell us! All the girls know already!"  
  
Seamus shook his head. "I don't have to tell you guys anything." He quickened his pace, leaving the boys behind. He ran to catch up with some 5th year Ravenclaws.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, who was reading a book, propped against a milk jug.  
  
"Hey, Hermione." Ron said. Hermione didn't answer. She was too involved in reading her book.  
  
"Um. We were wondering, since all the other girls seem to know. Do you know why all the girls are giggling at Seamus?" Harry asked  
  
Hermione smiled looking up from the book. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"  
  
"He won't tell anyone. Whatever it is, he seems pretty embarrassed about it." Ron said.  
  
"Then, it's probably not my place to tell you," She looked up at her two friends smiling, "But since I'm sure you'd share anything with me, I'll tell you."  
  
The boys leaned in closely, "Well?" Harry asked.  
  
She smiled, "I guess Seamus is a bit of a Romeo."  
  
The boys looked at each other dumbly and turned back to her, "Huh?"  
  
"Well, at one o'clock this morning, Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati were alone in the common room."  
  
"Wait. He was up there when I went to bed." Harry said.  
  
"Hey! Early this morning, I thought heard a girl whispering in our dorm. It sounded like it was coming from his direction." Ron said.  
  
"That's right. Lavender went up there to get him. It was probably her that you heard, Ron."  
  
"Why was she up there?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can't tell. I promised Lavender I wouldn't. She was a little embarrassed to tell us this morning. Anyway, down in the common room, Seamus ended up kissing Parvati while Lavender watched. Lavender and Parvati claim that it was the 'most amazing either of them had witnessed.' I guess all the girls want a piece of him. Especially Parvati."  
  
"Wow. So why did they kiss while Lavender watched?"  
  
"Can't tell. Now don't tell anyone else what I told you. If anyone asks, all that happened was that he kissed Parvati. Nothing else.alright?" The boys nodded and got up to tell Dean and Neville what they could.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Seamus headed back to his dormitory. He decided to skip breakfast. He was too embarrassed to sit at the table. And he didn't want to have to answer all of the boys' questions.  
  
He told the Fat lady the password and the portrait hole opened. Seamus stepped inside. He walked into the portrait hole.  
  
"Hi Seamus." He turned and saw Lavender sitting in an armchair.  
  
"Hi Lav."  
  
"Sorry about telling everyone. It was Parvati's idea."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"Can we talk, about last night?"  
  
Seamus nodded and sat on the arm of her chair. "Sure."  
  
"Last night didn't really help. I think I need a more direct approach."  
  
"What?"  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Do you guys want to know what she meant about when she said that? Then you'd better review! Because I'm not telling unless you do! 


	4. PreDate Jitters

Disclaimer ~ I do not own the characters, only the plot!  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Lavender leaned forward in her chair. She looked around the room quickly; making sure no one else was there. "I said I need a more direct approach."  
  
"I know what you said. But what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I need you to teach me how to kiss."  
  
"What do you think, I'm trying to do? You're not making it very easy for me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to help me. I just don't know whom else I can turn to. You're my only guy friend. And the only one I feel comfortable enough to practice kissing on."  
  
Seamus smiled to himself. She'd finally come to her senses. "I'll help you, Lavender." Lavender jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you!" She smiled and backed away a couple of inches looking into his face. "You're the best, Seamus. A true friend." He patted her back as she turned and left the room.  
  
After she left Seamus slumped down into her chair. "Yeah. Friend."  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
The day had gone by quickly for Seamus. Things always seemed to go faster when you were dreading something. The something he just happened to be dreading was his study date with Parvati. After dinner Seamus returned to his room, and threw his books onto his bed.  
  
He loosened his tie and sat down at the end of his bed. He leaned back, letting himself land flat on his back. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.  
  
"Seamus! You can't fall asleep. You have a date tonight, remember?" Dean threw one of his dirty socks at his best friend. The sock landed on its target, Seamus' face.  
  
Seamus bolted up and shouted at Dean for his smelly sock. Dean put his hand over his ears, smiling as he watched Seamus face go red.  
  
Seamus picked the sock up between his two fingers, and walked to the window. He twisted the lock, and pushed it open. He tossed the dirty sock out the window.  
  
"Hey that was my lucky sock!"  
  
"Good. Maybe now you'll change them." Seamus lay down on his bed again.  
  
"Aren't you going to get ready for your date?"  
  
"I am." Seamus stood up and looked down at himself.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You're going to go on a date with Parvati looking like that?" He looked his best friend up and down. His hair was flattened on one side of his head. His shirt was wrinkled and untucked, and his tie was loose. He looked down at Seamus' feet. "Seamus. Your socks don't even match!" He pointed down at his feet.  
  
"What are you saying, Dean?"  
  
"I'm saying that you look awful."  
  
Seamus shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe that'll get her to leave me alone."  
  
"I'm not letting you go out like that. This is your first date since you took Lavender to the Yule Ball last year."  
  
"No, it's not!"  
  
"Seamus. Helping that Hufflepuff pick out a good book to read was NOT a date. She doesn't even know your name. This date is going to be good for you. And besides Parvati actually likes you. Why is that so bad? Do you prefer chasing girls that don't know that you exist?"  
  
Seamus shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Damn straight, I'm right. Now let's get you ready."  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Parvati rushed around her room. She opened her closet again, looking for something to wear. Hermione looked up from her book.  
  
"Parvati, you look good. If you don't stop opening and closing that door, it's going to fall off of its hinges."  
  
Parvati sighed and pulled off her shoes, picking out another pair. "I know. I'm just so nervous!"  
  
"I've never seen you this nervous around a boy before." Lavender said putting down her Witch's Weekly magazine.  
  
"I know but Seamus is just so amazing!" She turned to her roommates. "These shoes look better, right?" Hermione rolled her eyes, and Lavender nodded her head.  
  
"Do you think Seamus is as nervous as I am, right now?" Parvati asked standing in front of a full-length mirror. She tilted her head to the side and smiled.  
  
"I could find out." Lavender said. Parvati turned around and raised an eyebrow. Lavender crawled out of her bed and walked towards the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Lavender stood outside of the boy's dorm and tapped on the door. "Coming!" She heard Dean yell from inside.  
  
The door opened and she was greeted with a warm smile from Dean. "Lavender! Hi! Come in." He stepped aside and Lavender walked into the room. "Sorry," he said walking to a bed in the corner of the room. He threw a mess of things from the floor onto the bed, "Seamus is a bit of a slob."  
  
Lavender smiled, and walked further into the room. She heard voices from inside the adjoining bathroom. She stepped closer and leaned closer to the door. "What's going on in there?" She laughed as she listened to the laughing boys inside.  
  
Dean stepped closer resting his chin on top of her head, and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh. Seamus is having pre-date jitters. I had to give him a pep talk before you came. I'm supposed to be picking out an outfit for him. Harry, Ron, and Neville are trying to get him ready in there."  
  
She giggled to herself. "I'll help you. Let's see if he has anything Parvati will like." The two walked over to his closet and opened it up. She pulled out a plastic bag. "What is this?" The bag had a pair of green knitted pajama pants. There was a label attached to the bag that read: Do Not Touch.  
  
Dean grabbed them from her hand and put them back. "Those are his lucky pajamas. We're not allowed to even LOOK at those." She nodded and pulled out something new.  
  
"How about this? I've never seen him wear this before. It doesn't look like it's ever been worn before."  
  
"Okay." He took the clothes and laid them on Seamus' already cluttered bed. Dean leaned down to kiss Lavender. Luckily she was saved.  
  
The two turned their direction towards the bathroom door. It slammed shut and Harry, Ron, and Neville leaned against it. They pushed their weight against the door, which was being banged on mercilessly.  
  
"What's going on?" Dean asked obviously mad that they had been interrupted. The three boys turned around, keeping their backs against the door.  
  
"Oh. Hi Lavender." Ron said politely.  
  
"Hi." She looked at the three boys. All three were covered in soap bubbles. "What's going on in there?"  
  
Harry pointed to the door behind him. "In there? Nothing. Why do you ask?"  
  
The bangs on the door came louder. "M Gonsha Kilf yoo!" Seamus shouted from inside the room.  
  
Neville glanced at the two boys nervously. "We better run!" The three boys nodded and took off for the door. Lavender looked back at the door and Seamus came slipping out, falling to the floor. He regained composure and stood again.  
  
She looked him up and down, and began to laugh. He was standing there in just a towel. His hair still had soap bubbles in it. That wasn't the funny part though. It appeared as though he was foaming from the mouth.  
  
He looked at her with wide eyes. "Whatchoo doin here?"  
  
"I was helping Dean pick out an outfit for you."  
  
"Oh. I Shee."  
  
"Um Seamus did you know that you're foaming?"  
  
He nodded his head. "They repwaced my toofpaste wif Ben-gay."  
  
Dean and Lavender both laughed this time. "Ish not Funny. I haf to leave shoon!"  
  
She stopped laughing. "You're right. You need to get ready. Do you need help?"  
  
He shook his head. "No fanksh." He turned and walked into the bathroom. "If you shee Harry, or Ron or Neville, tell them, I'm going to kilf them."  
  
Lavender turned and left the room. "Hurry up! Parvati's almost ready!" She closed the door, and hurried back to the other side of the tower.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Someone review please!!! I'm going to "kilf" you if you don't.or worse.replace your toothpaste with Ben-gay!!! So review.Please? 


	5. The Deal Begins

Disclaimer ~ I do not own the characters from the Harry Potter series. I do own this plot though. So yeah.. XD  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Seamus climbed the stairs to his dorm. It was almost 12:00 AM and his roommates had been to long before he had gotten back. He quickly changed into his pajamas. His lucky ones. If he were lucky, Parvati would never ask him out again.  
  
He climbed under his sheets, and closed his eyes. He tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep. Finally tired of trying he climbed back out of his bed.  
  
Seamus quietly snuck into the common room and sat in front of the fire. He stretched out his arms and legs and lay flat on his stomach, staring into the dancing flames. His eyes began to get heavy, as he lay his chin onto his arms.  
  
He blinked a few times and felt his eyes close. "Seamus?" He reopened his eyes and peered over his shoulder.  
  
"I was looking for you." Lavender said lying next to him. "How'd your date go?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and yawned. "Okay."  
  
"Okay? You should hear Parvati. I had to leave the room; she was talking so much. So, did you kiss her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Why not?"  
  
"I didn't want to." He turned his attention back to the fire.  
  
"Why? Don't you think she's pretty?"  
  
Seamus sighed. "She's pretty. I just don't like her like that."  
  
"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, who do you like?"  
  
His cheeks grew hot, and he looked away so that she wouldn't see him blush. "No one."  
  
"Fine. If you don't want to tell me. The reason I came down here was to work out our deal."  
  
He looked back at her. "Okay. When do we start?"  
  
"Um." She looked into the fire. "How about now?"  
  
The corners of Seamus' mouth tugged upwards, forming a small smile. "Alright."  
  
She sat up and crossed her legs. Seamus followed her actions and situated himself across from her. He leaned forward, pursing his lips into a kiss. "No wait."  
  
"What?" Seamus asked leaning back.  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"I don't know. Don't make fun of me."  
  
He shook his head at her. "I'm not going to. Now, are you ready?"  
  
She nodded her head and he leaned forward again. "No, wait."  
  
"What now?" He leaned back again. He folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Sorry. Could we try something else?"  
  
"There aren't many different ways to kiss, Lavender."  
  
She sighed and looked down. "I know. There has to be some way to warm up to this though."  
  
Seamus stretched his legs out in front of him. He thought for a few minutes before he sprang forward. "Here." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She blushed and looked at him. "That wasn't so bad. Now you do it."  
  
"Do what?" She tucked her legs underneath her.  
  
"You kiss my cheek. Don't worry."  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "I can't do that."  
  
"If you don't do this, you're never going to have enough guts to really kiss someone."  
  
"I know."  
  
"There's no way to mess up something as simple as this. Now go ahead."  
  
She leaned forward a bit and paused. "I can't."  
  
"I'll close my eyes so that you don't feel like I'm watching you." He closed his eyes tight, and heard her lean forward again. Seamus opened his eye, and peeked down as he felt her warm lips press against his hot cheeks.  
  
She quickly backed away. "There." She smiled. "I did it."  
  
"Good. Do you want to try something else?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"No. Not tonight. I'm kind of tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She got up and turned back to him," Good Night."  
  
Seamus smiled. "'Night." After she was gone, he got up and went to his room.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~ 


	6. Seamus' Revenge Part One

Disclaimer ~ I don't own the characters from this story. I do own the plot though.and you can't have that without my permission. If you do I will find out and hunt you down.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Seamus was tired of watching Dean and Lavender flirt in the common room. He had half a mind to tell him what was going on between Lavender and him. He wouldn't be so happy then, would he?  
  
He wouldn't do it though. That would get Dean angry with him, and ruin his chance with Lavender. If he had a chance with Lavender.  
  
Lavender had talked Seamus into going to the library with her and Dean. Just so he wouldn't try to pull anything on her. He felt like the third wheel. He got up and pushed his chair in mumbling something about finding another book.  
  
Walking behind a bookcase, making sure to keep his eye on the two he half- glanced at the books. He peeked through a crack and watched as Dean snaked his arms around her stomach.  
  
"Hi Seamus!" He turned around and looked at Parvati. She was smiling, her hands clasped behind her back. "What are you looking at?" She peered around the bookcase and saw Dean and Lavender. "Oh. It's kind of disgusting, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." He pulled a book off of the shelf, pretending to be interested in it.  
  
"I had a really great time the other night, didn't you?" She leaned on the bookcase as she pushed the book out of his grasp.  
  
He looked up at her. Maybe if he brought her back to the table, he could make Lav jealous. "Yes. Would you like to join me over there?" He pointed at the table.  
  
"YES! I mean, yes, that would be okay." She smiled and followed him as he walked over to the table.  
  
He sat down and she took a seat next to him. "Hi Lavender. Dean."  
  
"Parvati! Hi. here with Seamus then? You didn't tell me you had another date!"  
  
"We didn't. I just asked her over here. I thought since you guys were on a date, I should probably ask Parvati."  
  
Parvati smiled. "Oh, Seamus. You are the sweetest!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "What are you reading?" She read the first few lines of the book. "The Female Body? Why are you reading THIS?"  
  
Seamus blushed. He'd been so busy spying on Dean and Lavender he didn't even realize what book he picked out. He shrugged. "It's educational."  
  
"Educational, huh?" Dean pulled the book over to his side of the table and began to read it. "The vagina is a self-cleaning organ." He began to laugh. Lavender grabbed the book from Dean and snapped it shut.  
  
"Stop it! You're making him blush!"  
  
"I think maybe it's the book that's making him blush." Dean pulled the book over. He looked at the picture on the cover, and laughed harder. He gripped his stomach and doubled over.  
  
Seamus snatched the book from Dean. "I'd close my mouth if I was you. Let's not forget what's in your nightstand drawer."  
  
Dean looked up, "You wouldn't!"  
  
"I would!"  
  
"What's in his drawer?" The two girls asked simultaneously.  
  
"He has a~" Dean clamped his hand on Seamus' mouth.  
  
"Nothing. I have nothing. Right?" Seamus nodded. He grabbed his book from Dean's hand.  
  
"Now, I'd like to get back to reading." He opened the book and held it up, acting like he was reading. He looked over at Dean and Lavender. Dean put his arm lightly around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"Do you read upside down? Or are you just looking at the pictures?" He looked over at Parvati and smiled.  
  
"A little of both." He smiled at her again, and she leaned in and kissed his cheek. He looked over to see if the other two had been watching, but they were too busy flirting.  
  
He looked back to Parvati, who had begun to read. He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips softly. She smiled against his lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
When the two finally broke apart, the majority of the library was watching him. He looked up to see a few Ravenclaw girls giggling. Dean raised his eyebrow, "You said the date last night went okay. You obviously left a few things out."  
  
He shrugged. Lavender looked down at her lap, keeping quiet as possible. Had Seamus' plan worked? Was she jealous? "Wow. Seamus. If every date gets this much better, I can't wait until our next one."  
  
"Well I try." Parvati yawned and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to head to back. I'm a bit tired."  
  
"I'll walk you back." He stood up and laced his fingers through Parvati's waiting hand.  
  
"Wait!" Lavender shot up. "We'll come with you!"  
  
"Actually, I'm not that tired, let's just stay here." Dean protested.  
  
She faked a yawn. "Well, I am. Real tired. Now walk me back." She stood up, and Dean followed her.  
  
Both couples walked down the hall, side by side. Dean once or twice tried sneaking his arm around Lavender's waist. She was too sly, and managed to wriggle out of his grasp each time.  
  
Finally, reaching Gryffindor tower, the boys said their good nights. Seamus kissed Parvati lightly on the lips.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"Man, Seamus. You are really lucky! Parvati really likes you!" Dean pulled a light cotton shirt over his head.  
  
Seamus shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." The other boys were already dressed in their pajamas, sitting on the floor playing Exploding Snap. Seamus smiled. Little did they know, he was seeking revenge.  
  
"So, does she kiss good?" Ron asked not looking up.  
  
"Better than most of the girls here."  
  
"So, you've kissed most of the girls?" Harry asked.  
  
"Every single one. Hermione really stinks." Seamus watched as Ron looked up with interest and jealousy.  
  
"You've kissed Hermione?"  
  
"Oh yes. She has real bad breath. But she was really into me, so I thought, what the hell! At least she's better than your little sister, Ron."  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh yes. She's a lively little thing. Accidentally bit me tongue."  
  
"I can't believe this!" Both of the boys shot up walking towards Seamus. "Keep your hands off of them!" Seamus began to laugh as he looked at the two red-faced boys. "You didn't really kiss them, did you?" Seamus shook his head.  
  
"You stupid Prat!" Ron sat back down.  
  
"And that was only faze one of my revenge plan."  
  
"What do you mean?" The boys asked.  
  
Seamus climbed into bed and muttered, "Nothing." Before pulling his curtains around his bed and falling to sleep.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
A/N: Don't forget to review! I'd really appreciate it! 


	7. Dreaming

Disclaimer ~ I do not own the Harry Potter characters, only the plot.  
  
Sorry my chapters are so short, but I'm having a little trouble!  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Seamus climbed out of bed bright and early the next morning. He yawned loudly and pulled a jumper on over his pajamas. He pulled on his slippers and walked down to the common room.  
  
The common room was warm, and he noticed that the fire was still burning. It only burned this much when people were present in the room.  
  
Strolling past the couch he noticed a girl was sleeping on it. Looking closer, he noticed that it was Lavender. "Lavender?" She stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. "What are you doing sleeping on the couch?"  
  
"Oh. Hi. Parvati and I got into a fight last night. I decided it would be best if I slept down here."  
  
"What were you guys fighting about? It couldn't have been that bad?"  
  
She blushed and looked away. "It's silly really. I should probably apologize for yelling at her."  
  
"If it's silly, then you can tell me." He sat at the other side of the couch by her feet. She pulled the blanket up around her as she sat up.  
  
"I yelled at her for something that was really none of my business. I was just a little angry with her last night."  
  
Seamus shrugged his shoulders. They were fine at the library, what could've made her so mad as soon as they got back? "I was just going to go for a walk, would you like to join me?"  
  
"Yeah. That sounds nice." She stood up and wrapped the blanket tightly around her, following him outside into the hall. "Let's go somewhere we can be alone."  
  
Seamus looked at her quizzically. He nodded his head as Lavender lead him down the stairs. She pulled him towards a wall at a fast pace. At first it frightened him, but then he realized it was set up much like platform 9 ¾. "How'd you find this place?"  
  
"Parvati showed it to me. I'm surprised she hasn't taken you here yet. I would've thought, since the way you two were snogging in the library last night~" She shut her mouth quickly and sat down on a cool, stone bench. "I suppose it used to be some sort of garden at one time." She pointed to a crumbled structure. "Looks like it used to have a water fountain too."  
  
"It's nice." He said nervously taking a seat next to her. He pulled off his jumper and set it aside. He noticed that the room was unusually warm. Lavender tossed the blanket on the floor and turned to Seamus.  
  
"Ready for our next lesson?" She asked quietly. She turned so that she faced him. Her exposed legs straddled either side of the bench.  
  
"I guess so. Let's review from our last session."  
  
"Okay." She took a deep breath and leaned forward. She lightly kissed his cheek and pulled away. "I've been practicing."  
  
"On who? Your hand?"  
  
"No silly. Dean." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Seamus felt a wave of jealousy rage through him. He let it pass and looked down at his hands.  
  
She smiled up at him. "Let's get started then, alright?" He nodded.  
  
"Right. What first then?" He asked her. He wanted to be polite and give her the choice. She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay then." He leaned forward and paused. "Is it alright if I kiss you?" He asked inches away from her face.  
  
She slowly nodded her head, her eyes never leaving his face. He leaned in slowly and their lips touched. His hands brushed against her shoulders as he wrapped her up in his arms. She moaned against his lips as he smiled down at her.  
  
"SEAMUS!" Seamus slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Damn!" He cursed himself. "It was a dream." He looked around his bed. Dean's head was poked inside the curtains. "Hurry up! Parvati's waiting for you downstairs. She wants you to walk her to breakfast."  
  
Seamus moaned and sat up in his bed. He quickly dressed and hurried down to the common room. Parvati and Lavender were standing on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other. "What's with that?" Seamus asked pointing to Lavender.  
  
"Nothing." She said wrapping her arms tightly around his midsection, while smiling over to Lavender. Lavender rolled her eyes and followed Hermione out of the room.  
  
Seamus shrugged and walked down to breakfast, Parvati's arms wrapped tightly around him the whole time.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Please review. I need reviews. AND ideas! I need ideas. I'm going dry with this story! The last chapter was easy to write, but I can't get anywhere, now!!!! HELP! If you have any ideas.please email me at jwcbp@hotmail.com I really need the help! 


	8. One Good Looking Fellow

Seamus strode down the corridor back to the Gryffindor common room. His hair stuck up in different directions, and his face was flushed.  
  
He was studying in the library, when Parvati came in. Being her usual flirty self she sat down next to him. "Hullo Seamus." She spoke softly, causing him to look up.  
  
"Hi Parvati." He said with his mouth full of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. A few dropped from his mouth and scattered across his books.  
  
She laughed as she watched him hurry to scoop them back up. "Want some?" He asked offering her the box.  
  
"No thanks. What are you working on?" She asked as she stole a peak at his books.  
  
"Nothing!" He said before quickly shutting his book, and stacking pieces of used parchment over it.  
  
Her brows furrowed, "Okay. Would you like me to leave, then?"  
  
He sighed. His mind was screaming yes, but he thought again. "No. That's alright." He shuffled the papers aside and leaned his elbow against the table, facing Parvati.  
  
She smiled at him. "Um. I was wondering... Are we a couple? I mean to say, are you my boyfriend?" She trailed off, looking at his face for any sign of emotion.  
  
Seamus didn't know what to say. Were they considered a couple? It had been at least two weeks since their first date, and they had been on several more since then.  
  
He didn't particularly like her. But he couldn't say anything bad about her. She was a very good looking girl, and she was always up for a good snogging. He wouldn't mind being her boyfriend, but would that mean he couldn't help Lavender anymore?  
  
'So close.' He told himself, as he remembered the lesson he had with her the night before. If only they hadn't been interrupted by a pesky house elf.  
  
"Seamus? Seamus?" Seamus shook his head snapping out of his thought. He looked up at Parvati's face. "You alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm good." He turned away from her momentarily and heard her clear her throat. He tried ignoring it, but she did it again. He turned to her.  
  
"So? Just tell me yes or no. I won't get mad at you if you say no." She looked down at her hands, and Seamus thought he saw a tear in the corner of her eye.  
  
"Of course, I'm your boyfriend." He said dropping the quill he was gripping in his hand. When she turned towards him, he was almost blinded by the brilliance of her smile.  
  
She squeeled and threw her arms around his neck, causing him to fall to the ground in surprise. The two laying on the floor, caused quite a raucus. The librarian glared over in disapproval as she shushed them.  
  
Parvati giggled kissing Seamus all over his freckled face. She leaned in and their lips touched. "Ahem." Seamus and Parvati looked up in surprise to see Madame Pince hovering over the two.  
  
"Sorry." Parvati said standing up and dusting herself off. "It was an accident."  
  
"Mmhmm." The librarian answered, obviously not believing in the least that it was actually an accident. "You two need to gather your things and leave." She said looking at the two ashamed Gryffindors.  
  
Seamus quickly gathered his things and walked towards the door with Parvati. Lavender chose the same mooment to come stalking into the library. "Hullo, Lavender." Seamus said politely as she walked past.  
  
She gave a weak smile and turned towards Parvati. "Don't you look nice?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh we were just..." He began but was cut off by Lavender.  
  
"It's none of my buisness what you were doing. Even if it is distasteful." She said glaring at Parvati.  
  
Parvati glared back, and the two girls' eye contact didn't break. "Ahem." Seamus cleared his throat after looking back and forth between the two girls.  
  
"Oh. Why don't you go along with out me, honey." Parvati said turning to him. She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the lips.  
  
He shrugged as he left the library. And that was what led him to the position he was in now. He wondered to himself, as he carried his books under his arm, why Lavender and Parvati were so sore with each other?  
  
In all the years that he had known the two girls, they had never been in a row. Not until he came along. He couldn't be the reason they were fighting. But he couldn't help but smile at the thought. As much as he hated to see the two girls fight, he liked the idea that they were fighting over him.  
  
"Seamus FinnEgan, you are one good looking fellow." He said quietly to himself.  
  
"What was that?" He heard a voice ask from behind. 


	9. Suspisions

*Chapter 9*  
  
"What was that?" Seamus heard a voice from behind him. He turned around, and looked at his friend, Dean.  
  
"Nothing." He answered feeling the color come to his cheeks. He picked up the books he'd dropped on the floor when he was so rudely interrupted from his gloating.  
  
A smile spread across Dean's face as he folded his arms across his chest. He chuckled before speaking, "I heard what you said."  
  
If possible, Seamus' cheeks got redder. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dean." He looked up and saw the disbelief scrawled across Dean's face.  
  
"Don't worry, Seamus. I won't tell anyone what a good looking fellow you are." Dean said as he supressed the laughs that were threatening to errupt.  
  
"Thanks." Seamus said as he began walking down the hall with him.  
  
"I heard about you and Parvati being a couple." Dean said patting his friend on the back.  
  
"What? It only happened like ten minutes ago!"  
  
Dean shrugged his shoulders. "You should know how fast word travels, you good looking fellow."  
  
Seamus pushed his best friend against the wall as they both laughed.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"What has gotten into you, Parvati?" Lavender asked as she glared at her old best friend.  
  
"Me? What about you? You can't even be happy for me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lavender asked, her voice begining to raise.  
  
"Ever since I've taken an interest in Seamus, you've been treating me poorly. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have an interest in him."  
  
Lavender was taken aback. Everything Parvati had just said was completely true. She had been treating her best friend terribly, and it was her fault that Parvati was so infatuated with Seamus. The thing that was troubling her the most was the fact that she was jealous of what Parvati had with Seamus. Or was she jealous that she couldn't have Seamus, now?  
  
"You're right, Parvati. I've been an awful friend."  
  
Parvati put her hands on Lavender's shoulder. "It's okay Lavender. I understand. You want a relationship like what I have. You want a sweet boyfriend like mine."  
  
Lavender swallowed. Boyfriend? She knew that Seamus and Lavender had been seeing each other, but she had no idea that they were dating. "Boyfriend?"  
  
Parvati smiled, "Yes, we're going out officially now."  
  
"Wow. I'm...really happy for you."  
  
"You don't sound very happy for me."  
  
"No, I'm happy for you." She looked down at the ground. Did this mean she would no longer be able to continue her lessons with him now that he wasn't on the market anymore? She couldn't go around kissing her best friend's boyfriend. But, then again, it was no better than what Seamus was doing to Dean.  
  
The thing that suprised her the most was that she felt no remorse. She was kissing her boyfriend's best friend. And she found herself enjoying the private time alone with Seamus.  
  
She remembered the way her heart started to flutter when he leaned in close to her. Or the way he always smelled. So sweet, and warm. Was this normal? Or was she starting to fall for Seamus.  
  
She quickly shook the thoughts from her head and dismissed them as simply ludicrous.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~ 


	10. Suspisions Part II

*Chapter 10*  
  
Parvati down in the chair in her dorm with a plop. She twirled her auburn hair between her fingers, as she picked up a quill.  
  
"What are you working on?" Hermione asked as she stepped into the room. A smile spread across her face, just thinking about Parvati actually doing work made her excited.  
  
"I'm writing a letter to Seamus." Parvati answered as she put the quill into her mouth, concentrating.  
  
"Oh, I thought for a minute there you were going to actually do your work." Hermione sat down at the end of her bed. "I would offer to help, but I'm no good at that kind of thing. Of course if you ever needed help with something practical, likr arithmancy..."  
  
Parvati stopped her. "That's quite alright. Have you seen Lav? She seems to know alot about Seamus, maybe she can help."  
  
"Nope, haven't seen her. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Seamus around here either."  
  
Parvati's attention was now completely on Hermione. "You don't think they're together, do you?" She asked.  
  
"It makes sense to me." Hermione answered. "Does it really matter?"  
  
"Um, hermione? I think maybe Lavender has a crush on him.With the way she's been treating me lately. And she was so shocked yesterday when she found out that we were official."  
  
Hermione sighed. She didn't know if it were a good idea to tell Parvati what she'd seen. Even if it did ruin their relationship. Hermione couldn't put into words the way she felt when Parvati and Lavender were together. Constant squealing, and the past week had been heaven while they were arguing.  
  
"Hermione? Do you know something?" Hermione shook her head. "You do! I know that face! It's guilty! Now tell me!" Parvati pleaded, her hands clasped together.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, but was cut off as Lavender entered the room. "Hullo!" She answered chipily.  
  
"Where were you?" Parvati asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I was in the library." She said as she set her books down on a night stand. 'Good alabi, Brown.'  
  
"Oh, what were you saying?" Parvati turned her attention back to Hermione.  
  
"Umm... I can't tell you now. I'll tell you later." With that, Hermione rushed out of the room. 


	11. Spills the Beans

Disclaimer ~ Not my characters, I just like to make them play pretend.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"So find anything interesting in the library?" Parvati asked Lavender.  
  
"No, not really." Lavender answered as she plopped down on her bed and pulled out a copy of Witches' Weekly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Parvati asked turning to Lavender. "Not even Seamus?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lavender asked worriedly, looking down at her magazine.  
  
"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about." Parvati answered.  
  
"No," Lavender laughed nervously, "I don't. Care to elaborate?"  
  
Parvati growled, "I know you like Seamus, Lavender!"  
  
"That's outrageous!" Lavender added throwing her magazine down on her bed, and stood up.  
  
"Oh, is it though, Lavender?" Parvati screeched getting out of her chair and walking towards Lavender.  
  
"Yes, yes it is, Parvati. And you know it."  
  
"All I know is that ever since Seamus and I have been attracted to each other, you have been jealous. Is that because he got over his infatuation with you?!" Parvati stamped her foot hard against the ground and her locks swung into her face.  
  
'Infatuated? Seamus was infatuated with *me*?' Lavender thought, but shook her head and looked at her friend. "Me, jealous?" She laughed.  
  
"Yes. You're jealous of me and Seamus!"  
  
"Why would I be jealous of you?"  
  
"Because Seamus likes me more than you!" Parvati was now screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Is that so?" said Lavender, narrowing her eyes. " So then tell me, why has he been sneaking out snog with me, instead of you?" Lavender's eyes widened, as she clapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"I knew it! You weren't even at the library tonight, were you?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, I don't know which one of you, I'm going to kill first!" Parvati screamed as she stomped out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~ A/N: I love this story! It's so adorable, even if hardly anyone else likes it. Well, look for another chapter soon! 


	12. Ow!

Disclaimer ~ The characters aren't mine, although I wouldn't mind having Seamus Finnegan . . .  
  
A/N Cho Changer: Yeah, I realized a couple of weeks ago when I re-read GoF that Parvati had "dark-hair". Oh, well, it's a little OoC, but Lavender's more important the Parvati in this story anyway! Love ya, Hun!  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Parvati stormed down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common Room. Her eyes scanned the common room, but she didn't catch site of Seamus. She stormed over to Dean, who was involved in a game of Wizard's Chess with Ron Weasley (who was winning), "Dean." She said in a serious tone.  
  
"Yes?" Dean answered, still looking at the chessboard, as one of Ron's pieces smashed his Pawn. "Damn." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Have you seen your so-called-best-friend?" Parvati asked.  
  
Dean finally looked up from the game, very confused. "Huh? You talking about Seamus?" Parvati gave him a look as she began to tap her foot impatiently against the floor.  
  
She put her hands on her hips. "Yes. That's who I'm talking about," She took her hands off of her hips and leaned them onto the table, tapping a long pink manicured nail against the surface. She leaned in closer to Dean's face. "And I think there's something you should know."  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Lavender drew in a deep breath and opened the door to her room. She peered down the hall to make sure no one was coming, as she silently crept to the boy's dormitory, where she hoped to find Seamus. She tapped lightly on the door.  
  
"Yeah?" she heard Seamus' muffled voice form inside of the room.  
  
"Seamus, it's me . . . Lavender. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure," he said opening the door with a smile. "What is going on?" He took a step back, allowing Lavender to come in.  
  
"Parvati knows." Lavender said looking down at her hands, her back facing him.  
  
"Knows what?" Seamus' brows furrowed. Then it dawned on him. "Oh."  
  
"Oh?" Lavender said turning sharply, so that she was facing Seamus. "Oh? That's all you have to say, is 'Oh'?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"You don't seem to be very worried." Lavender said, harshly.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because your girlfriend knows all about us!" Lavender whispered loudly.  
  
"So? She's not really my girlfriend. Well, she is, but I don't really care about her."  
  
Lavender looked at Seamus incredulously. "If you don't care about her, then why are you dating her?" She was screaming loudly now, so loudly in fact, she didn't doubt the whole common room had heard her.  
  
Seamus shrugged his shoulders. "You great prat! Have you no feelings at all?" She poked her finger hard into his chest.  
  
Seamus' anger began to rise, and he threw her small hand off of his chest. "You're one to be talking. What makes you so innocent? You obviously don't care much about Dean, or you wouldn't be sneaking around to kiss me." Lavender's eyes changed from anger, to shock, and Seamus smiled cockily. "I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
Her eyes quickly changed back to anger, "How dare you?" She raised her hand to slap Seamus' face but he caught it first. He reached down quickly and grabbed her other wrist, pulling her to him.  
  
"How dare I what?" His eyes sparkled mischievously as he leaned down and covered her mouth with his own. She struggled against him, until he nipped at her bottom lip and she relaxed against him.  
  
He finally released her mouth and stepped back to look at her. When her eyes opened, she looked at Seamus. He smiled, as she took another step closer to him.  
  
She reached her hand up and slapped him hard across his cheek, before she turned and ran from the room.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Seamus climbed into his bed and pulled his hangings tight around his bed. He grabbed his cheek, which stung and fell back onto his pillow. "Girls," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Seamus heard footsteps outside of the door and heard the door being thrown open, "Seamus." He heard Dean's angry voice.  
  
"Great," Seamus muttered, as he pulled his pillow over his head. Moments later, the hangings on his four poster bed were being thrown open.  
  
"Seamus, we need to talk," Dean shook his shoulders hard.  
  
"Ow," Seamus muttered pulling his head out from under his pillow. "Couldn't this wait?" Seamus asked pushing his leg out until it hit Dean. He pushed harder, hoping to get Dean off of his bed, but he didn't budge. Instead, Dean grabbed Seamus' leg, and threw it back, pulling a muscle in his lower back. "Ow, mate." Seamus said.  
  
"Don't you even 'mate' me."  
  
Seamus sat up in his bed, and leaned his back against the pillows. "I don't want to talk right now. I've had enough of it." Seamus said giving Dean one final shove. Dean toppled out onto the floor, and Seamus quickly pulled hangings back shut.  
  
He settled back onto his pillows. "Fine." Dean said angrily, as he got up off of the floor, and stomped to the door and threw it open.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I can truly say that I'm happy about his chapter. One of my favorites. Hope you enjoyed it. Look for a new chapter in less time than it took to get this one out! 


	13. A sad ending to the Year

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Seamus spent a majority of the next week in the library. Dean wasn't talking to him because he kissed Lavender; Parvati wasn't talking to him because he kissed Lavender. Lavender wasn't talking to him because . . . he wasn't exactly sure why Lavender wasn't talking to him.  
  
Dean would get over it, this Seamus knew. Parvati would too. Girls like Parvati always did. But, Lavender was another thing. He wasn't so sure she would forget about it. That was why he was in the library, surrounded by crumpled up pieces of paper. All of them were letters to Lavender; he just didn't know how to put into words what it was that he wanted to say. The more he tried the more lame it sounded.  
  
As Lavender and Parvati entered the library, they shot him a particularly nasty look in his direction. 'Why was it that Lavender was the innocent party?' Seamus thought bitterly to himself as the two girls sat down next to Dean. Just because he had a soft spot for Lavender, he ruined his best friendship, his relationship with the prettiest girl in school, and he was left with nothing but loneliness.  
  
"Alright, Seamus?" Seamus looked up at Hermione's friendly face.  
  
He shrugged. "Lonely."  
  
Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. "You really like her, don't you?"  
  
"Who?" Seamus said jerking his head back towards Hermione. He hadn't realized he was staring over at Lavender, Dean, and Parvati's table.  
  
"Lavender, of course." Seamus shrugged again. "I know how you feel," Hermione said staring longingly at a table feet away, where Ron sat joking loudly with Harry. "To care so much about someone and not have your feelings returned."  
  
Seamus chuckled for the first time in a few days, "Ron? If only you knew, Hermione." Her cheeks reddened.  
  
"Yes, well. If you ever need someone to talk to-" She trailed off as Seamus nodded.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Seamus closed his trunk with a click. His last day of fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was coming to an end. In less than twelve hours he would be on the train home.  
  
And soon enough the time had come and he was boarding the train to go home. This year had been by far his worst. For once in his life he wished he were Harry, and had just again narrowly escaped Voldemort again. Then he would have his friends, and his girl.  
  
But, no. All he had was this empty compartment on a train.  
  
As he closed his eyes and leaned back, he hoped things would get better next year, because, he realized, they certainly couldn't get any worse.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Yes. A short chapter to end the story. Is it a disappointing ending? Well, there will be a sequel. If you want to read the summary for it, go to my bio. Look for the sequel real, real soon. By Friday I PROMISE to have the first chapter up. I may even begin tonight! 


	14. Important Author's Note

!Important Author's Note!  
  
I've been getting my inbox STUFFED lately with emails from people who want to know when I'll be updating my stories. So, instead of wasting your time emailing me, I'll explain to you why I've not been updating anything.  
  
First of all, I've had numerous reviews telling me that I can't spell and whatnot. Which is fine, because I agree that there are a lot of grammatical and spelling errors. Before I begin to write anything else I want to go back and fix all of those errors.  
  
Secondly, I need a beta. BADLY. I've never used a beta before, which is probably why everything looks so terrible. After I correct all the errors, I will begin a search for an experienced beta.  
  
Lastly, I'm doing some other fanfiction work at the moment and I am not entirely focused on the world of Harry Potter. Disappointing, maybe.  
  
In conclusion, I WILL be returning to this and finishing all of my stories. As of yet, I do not know if I will be doing a sequel to 'Playing With Emotions', or 'I've Missed You' as I promised. If I decide not to, I will re-do the ending of 'PWE' a little, and I promise that I'll leave 'I've Missed You' with a good ending. I won't be starting to do ANY of these things until the school year starts up again, and it could be a couple months after that until you see an update. I know you all want to kill me right about now, but I have a lot of work to do, so please be patient with me. Email me with the subject 'UPDATE', and I'll put your email on my update list. Also include the title of the story you want updates for. I'm sorry for those of you who were reading and need more. You'll get it if you're patient with me. 


End file.
